The production of an air-tight and dust-tight connection between the inlet flow opening of the dust collecting container and the mouth of an inlet flow connection, arranged in the vacuum cleaner housing for the dust-containing air, previously involved considerable complexity. Accordingly, for example, after insertion of the dust collecting container, the dust collecting container is pressed with a special device against the mouth of the inlet flow connection and a seal arranged there.